A Pictures worth a 1,000 words, but What about a kiss?
by BenevolentPariah
Summary: Dave asked Jade to come along on model for him, but John and Rose decided to tag along...


"Hold still, I'm almost done."  
"Hurry up, I'm not sure how long I can keep this up."  
"Almost there; and done."  
The shutters of a camera snap capturing a frame of a girl leaning on a bolder, watching as the sun was slowly setting down over the mountains; the girl then hurries to regain her balance before she falls to the ground. "I hope that picture's well worth it." She says, as she pushes herself off the ground and stands looking at the boy.  
"Okay keep chill." The boy is looking down at his camera and is looking at the scene he stole, _beautiful_ he says in his mind, the angle, the lighting, how the camera captured her long hair it was stunning, "I think we might have to take another shot." He says with a sarcastic tone in his voice.

"Okay just give me a second." She responded, oblivious to his tone. He couldn't help but chuckle, then she looks up and sees the smile on his face, "Aha, so you can smile ?"

Realizing the smile upon his face, he quickly regains his steady face, "I can't always be cold to the world all the time, miss Harley." He then runs his hands through his hair and tries to play it koi. "Besides I was joking the picture turn out great Miss Harley."

"You're not a teacher so it's Jade to you." She pouts her lips and glared at him, her jade eyes searching him up and down, trying to figure out his motives, his unbreakable poker face was locked, and through his darken aviator shades she knew he was staring at her. His blonde hair seemed to shine from the sunset, she couldn't help but notice how tall he was compared to her, she knew he was tall but compared to right now he stood as tall as a giant.. "Are we almost done here Dave?"

"I hope so, I'm getting hot over here." Jade turns her head towards the car and sees her half-brother lying in the back of his car with the door open. He was wearing a blue 30's style suit, as he sits up she could see he brought his own green tie with him, his scruffy black hair was messy as usual. "Dave can we hurry up, I'm about to die of heat exhaustion."

"We're almost done here calm down John, or should I say "_Rick"_." Dave says as he eyes his best friend.

"So did you actually watch _Casablanca _or you just being " "?" John asked, while he was checking out his smile in his car's rearview mirror.

"No, sorry my brother has been busy with his little side projects to enjoy such a film." A soft voice comes from a beautiful vixen as she slowly walks around the side of John's car, her purple eyes exam Johns stance as she walks up to him her golden locks rested on her shoulder, the black lipstick she had on matched her purple 30's style dress, while a black headband was crowned onto her, "I thought you didn't like old black and white movies John." She says with a smug look. She eyes him as if she knew she got him in a trap.

"Are you kidding me?" John then clears his voice and looks her in the eyes and tries to sound as manly as he can, "**Last night we said a great many things. You said I was to do the thinking for both of us. Well, I've done a lot of it since then, and it all adds up to one thing: you're getting on that plane with Victor where you belong**."

As she begins to understand what John was doing she hurried and changed from smug to sadden, by the looks of it she could've won an Oscar with it, and with a voice as sweet as honey, gently replies, "**But, Richard, no, I... I...**"

John then realizes she is challenging him to a game, and with determination in his eyes, he attacks, "**Now, you've got to listen to me! You have any idea what you'd have to look forward to if you stayed here? Nine chances out of ten, we'd both wind up in a concentration camp. Isn't that true, Louie**?" As John says that he looks at Dave who is was packing up his gear, he looks up then becomes confused.

"How am I suppose to know what the next line is? I haven't seen the damn movie yet." He looks at Jade with a look wondering if she knew the line.

Jade was stretching in the background when she notices Dave looking at her for answers, "Don't look at me, I fell asleep." Jade responded with an innocent look on her face. "Hurry up and look back at Rose."

Rose being the smart girl she was, hurries and skips that part and begins her acting, "**You're saying this only to make me go.**"

John quickly snapped back into character and with a calm expression, "**I'm saying it because it's true. Inside of us, we both know you belong with Victor. You're part of his work, the thing that keeps him going. If that plane leaves the ground and you're not with him, you'll regret it. Maybe not today. Maybe not tomorrow, but soon and for the rest of your life.**"

"**But what about us?**" Rose had the most concern look on her face as if she was really getting into character.

John was starting to get into the scene as well, "**We'll always have Paris. We didn't have, we, we lost it until you came to Casablanca. We got it back last night.**"

Rose began to get teary eyed, "**When I said I would never leave you.**"

"**And you never will. But I've got a job to do, too. Where I'm going, you can't follow. What I've got to do, you can't be any part of. Ilsa, I'm no good at being noble, but it doesn't take much to see that the problems of three little people don't amount to a hill of beans in this crazy world. Someday you'll understand that.**" John had a look on his face that if you just walked in to this scene you thought that this was a serious moment and try to awkwardly back out of the room. Rose then looks down at John's shoes, John the places his index finger under her chin, lifts it up and says to her, "**Now, now. Here's looking at you kid.**" Both John and Rose leans forward hoping for a kiss before John heard a clap from his left.

"And scene. That was excellent!" Jade shouts walking towards Dave's car with one of his bags. "See John, told you'd should have join the drama club, you would've be excellent."

John gives her a stern look, as if he was disappointed in his sister, "I told you I was busy." As John says that Rose slips out from his hand and backs up slowly.

"Maybe we can finish this later, "_Rick"_." Rose then gave John a seductive wink and slowly walks towards Dave's car as well, John's left there flabbergasted at what just happen. He was snapped back to reality when Dave pap's him on the back.

"It's okay Egderp, you will get it next time." Dave comforts his best friend when they hear John's car start up. They both look up and see Rose and Jade inside of John's car. "What are you doing?"

"What do you think, we want to stay in these stuffy dresses while you get to lounge around in comfortable clothes." Rose says before shifting the car in gear and driving away. As soon as the Jade sticks her head out the window and blows a kiss, "We'll be back." was the last thing John and Dave heard as they watch John's car fade away.

"Did that just happen?" John has the biggest confused look on his face.

"Yup, my sister just stole your car." Dave couldn't help but sigh, he had a feeling it was going to happen when he promise the girls they could have a picnic as soon as he was done taking pictures. "Lucky, I have your spare clothes in my car, come on John let's get you out of that monkey suit."

"Thanks Dave, don't know what I'd do without you."

"Any time John." Dave pats his best friend's back.

"Well time to get change now." John and Dave walks over to Dave's car, John walks to the side of the car and opens up the back seat, while Dave walks to the trunk of his car, he fiddles with the keys and finds the right one to open the trunk, inside the trunk was a mess, except there was a case that stood out from the mess, it was a case of nothing but apple juice, Dave pulls one out, and tears the plastic around the top, he then opens the top of the bottle and chugs down the whole thing.

"How's work treating you Egderp?" Dave says as grabs another bottle from his trunk.

"First of all, it's Egbert, second, it's going great, I just got hired to do a show on television. They said it's going to pay huge bucks." John was slowly taking off his fancy suit, showing off his body as it gleamed from the sweat. He was not as buff as Dave but he was still slim enough to look good. Dave always hassles him to work out sometimes with him but John always refuses. "What about you, I'm pretty sure being the youngest dj in the world has its perks, I mean partying every night, that must be the life."

"There have been many young dj's out there, just none of them famous, unlike you, I mean who knows the world's youngest standup comic, and you also just got hired by some t.v. big shot. Plus my job causes me lack of sleep, so I'm jealous of you, I keep thinking you're living the life." Dave finishes off his second bottle of apple juice, and tosses it in his backseat. John finishes putting on a pair of jeans and then he looks into the rearview mirror and tries to fix his hair, John looks down his white t-shirt looking for stains. "Didn't you just wash that thing?"

"Hey never can be too sure." John turns around to see his car steadily making its way back to its rightful owner. As the car pulls up John rushes to the hood of his car and hugs it, "Did they hurt you baby."

"Glad to see you're okay." Rose says as she gets out of the driver side, she went from her 30's style dress into her regular black tank top with her purple skirt. John stop hugging his car and couldn't help but just stare at her, he eyes her like she had taken his car to a demolition derby, "Hey eyes up here big boy." Rose said pointing up to her smile. Her black lipstick was shining in the suns view.

"Don't worry John, she took good care of your car." Jade said as she as hops out the passenger's side. Her short sleeve shirt was tight on her skin, her shorts showed off her legs, and for once in Dave's life, he was speechless about it. "She didn't let me drive." Jade said pouting her lips.

"Cause we both know if I'd have let you drive we be stuck in the middle of nowhere with the food." Rose pulls a basket of food from the backseat of John's car. There John forgot about his car and rushed over to Rose with the basket, Rose simply places her hand on his chest and holds out the basket from his reach. "Hold on you ape, we got to set up everything, before you go all crazy over this."

John lets out a whimper of sorrow and despair, before he walks back and lays in the backseat of his car. "Don't worry John we should be ready in no time!" Jade had shouted at John before her and Rose disappeared in the meadow.

"By the time they come back I'll be dead." John shouts at Dave, John groans as you can see his hand rest on his stomach.

"Don't be so dramatic John." Dave's says as he leans on John's car.

"Dave, if I die, tell my wife, I love her."

"I'll tell her you said she's fat."

"Fair enough, as long as you don't sleep with her."

"Didn't I tell you, your kids actually mine."

"No wonder he is a little bitch."

"Low blow John, low, blow."

"Bite me."

"Don't tempt me."

"Food's ready!" Jade shouted from a tree out in the field, John shoots up out of his backseat and rushes out into the field like a wild animal going in for the kill, Dave slowly lifts himself off of John's hood and walks the same way John ran off to.

As soon as Dave reaches the tree he sees John with a large place filled with chips, pasta, a sandwich, and various types of fruits. Rose was eating a salad she had packed herself while Jade's plate looked a lot like John's. Dave sits down and grabs the bags of chips and just starts eating. Rose shoots a look at Dave in disgust, "I swear if you keep eating like that Dave, you're going to have a short life."  
"Bite me." Dave exclaims as he eats another chip.  
"Thhaf ma limh" John says with a full mouth.  
"John, swallow your food before you talk." Jade says in embarrassment of her brother.  
John swallows his food and starts yapping away, "I said that's my line, and where is the water? My mouth is getting dry."  
"Isn't it in your trunk?" Rose ask John while she eats her salad in peace, and before he can reply he remembers what Rose says is true and he smack his hand on his forehead realizing his mistake.

"Don't worry John, I'll go get." Jade gets up and looks at Dave with such content, inside his chest he knew, Dave knew right now was the right time for him to strike.

"I'll go with her, I'm pretty sure she can use the help." Dave says a little too eagerly as he drops the bag of chips and runs over to Jade.  
"You know I can do it myself cool kid." Jade said acting like a little girl. Dave tried his best to look like strong to her there was an awkward silence as they walk to John's car. Dave planned this whole day of spending time with Jade cause he was infatuated with her, he had seen his share of girls in all of his eighteen years of life but none of them every made him feel the way she did to him, he always thought it was wrong to fall for his best friend he knew since pre-k sister, it was against his bro code, yet he couldn't stop falling in love with her even more, and now he is trying to muster up the courage to ask Jade out he would've done it sooner if Rose didn't insist on joining them which lead to her sweet talking John to join as well. _Now's is the time, today is the day I will ask Jade Harley. _Dave says to himself. As they reach John's car Jade pops open the trunk of it and there are four giant cases of water bottles there. "Maybe it was a good thing you asked to join."  
Jade tries to pick up one case of water and looks like she has a struggle with it all on its own. Dave couldn't help but chuckle at the scene thinking how cute she was, Jade had token two steps before she put the case down and sighed, "Hey Jade can I ask you something?" Dave knew it was now or never.

"Sure Dave go ahead."

"Well Jade I have been thinking and-"

"Thinking about what?"

"Well it's just th-"

"It's just what?"

Dave then grabs Jades right hand and holds it in both of his hands, the softness of her hands gave him a little more courage, he looks up into her eyes, he sees a little bit of pink flush into her cheeks. "Jade we know each other for a long time, and I was wonder," He took in a deep breath, _Come on say, _"I was wondering will you be mine?"

Jade's left hand slap over her mouth in shock, Dave was a little worried when he sees tears forming in her eyes, _what have I done, _Dave was on the edge of sadness and was ready to play it off in a heartbeat before he heard Jade say, "What took you so long you idiot." Dave looked up in confusing before Jade tackled him and ambushed him with a passionate kiss. They laid like that for a while lips sealed together, Jade pulled back smile, "Let's take the waters back to them before they notice." Dave stared at her and nodded his head in agreement before they both got up and started to carry the water cases back to John and Rose.

"I guess he finally asked her out." Rose said putting away her empty plate and picking up her book.

"Finally, man this whole love story thing between them was getting old." John says as he finishes his last bite of his sandwich.

"So, I guess it's our turn soon." Rose says as she stands up and walks away from John while reading her book.

"Yeah." John said oblivious to Roses statement. "Wait, what?!" John then stands up and looks for Rose who has already about 7 feet away from him. "What do you mean Rose." John stands up and starts walking towards Rose, "Come on Rose, what do you mean? Rose? ROSE!"


End file.
